


Я стану твоим супергероем

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Romance, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: Ради Джессики Килгрейв готов на все, что угодно: даже использовать свои суперспособности для спасения людей.
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Zebediah Killgrave
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Я стану твоим супергероем

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: Аватар совести

Она сама породила монстра, потому что Килгрейв совершенно невыносим. Он носится по городу, таскает ее за собой, и все, что ему нужно — просто спасти кого-то, какая ирония.

В тот вечер в доме ее детства Джессика планировала сбежать. Она нашла бы способ. Она бы сумела. Это было бы правильным решением. Все, чего она хотела — остановить Килгрейва. Защитить мир от него. Забыть кошмар, который он с ней сотворил. Забыть. Раз и навсегда. Любой ценой. И самый верный способ — уничтожить Килгрейва.

Но он говорил совершенно серьезно. Конечно, она допускала, что он легко мог ее обмануть. Он был слишком хитер. Слишком опасен. Но еще одно она знала точно: он и правда хотел только ее. Целый мир, который он мечтал когда-то захватить, перестал его интересовать в тот самый миг, когда он встретил ее.

Какая ирония: она должна спасать всех от Килгрейва, хотя, казалось бы, она уже всех спасла от него, когда встретилась ему на пути.

Она должна спасать мир. Ее суперспособностей хватит на многое. Но…

Всегда есть какое-то «но».

Ее сила плюс его убеждение — эта смесь куда мощнее.

Джессика боится даже думать об этом. Нельзя спасать мир, используя злодея. Нельзя заставить злодея стать героем. Только вот нюанс: Килгрейва и не нужно заставать. Он готов. На все готов ради нее.

У нее на одной чаше весов весь мир, а на другой — все тот же мир.

Кто бы устоял, когда Килгрейв повторяет:

— Хочешь, я стану супергероем?

Она должна сказать «нет». Конечно же, «нет», другого варианта не существует. Джессика так и собирается поступить.

Но почему-то говорит ему «да».

Может быть, миру повезет гораздо больше, если на его страже будет стоять на одного героя больше.

Килгрейв относится к их сделке совершенно серьезно.

Вечером он сам стучит в дверь ее комнаты, как раз тогда, когда Джессика в очередной раз раздумывает о том, что у нее все еще есть возможность продумать пути побега.

— Прогуляемся? — предлагает он. — Вряд ли мы спасем кого-то, сидя дома. Хотя мне нравится этот дом, ты же знаешь.

Джессику дом душит. Никогда не стоит возвращаться в места, где ты сначала был счастлив, а потом все разрушилось. Но ее ведь не спрашивали, какой дом она бы предпочла.

Нью-Йорк огромен. Миллионы жителей. И сотни, если не тысячи тех, кто легко готов пойти на нарушение закона.

— Могу остановить этого убийцу, если ты меня поцелуешь, — Килгрейв абсолютно серьезен, а в руках у мужчины пара пистолетов. Джессика медлит, потому что это же нечестно. Они так не договаривались. Но если выбирать между чьей-то жизнью и прикосновением его губ…

— Ладно, — усмехается Килгрейв, — с тобой все ясно, Джессика. Брось пистолеты, — приказывает он мужчине. — Иди и сдайся полиции. И никому не говори про меня.

— Разве теперь я не заслужил поцелуй? — спрашивает он.

— Гребаный мудак, — отвечает Джессика. Но он, кажется, не обращает внимания.

Пэтси рыдает в телефонную трубку, потому что Симпсон опять куда-то пропал.

— Хочешь, я прикажу ему жениться на твоей подруге? — шепчет ей прямо в ухо Килгрейв. — Ну же, соглашайся — это чудесный план. Пэтси будет счастлива. Симпсон, возможно, не очень, но тут я на стороне твоей подруги.

Она задумывается ровно на секунду:

— Пошел вон, мудак, — просит она. Но он, конечно, не слушает.

— Надумаешь, дай мне знать. Свадьбы — это красиво. Ты будешь подружкой невесты и может даже поймаешь букет. И так уж и быть, согласен оплатить их банкет.

Соседи из дома напротив — ужасно шумные. Джессика не собирается впутывать полицию, но решает сама проверить, что там происходит. Килгрейв увязывается за ней, то ли от скуки, то ли по привычке, опасаясь ее хоть на миг оставить на улице одну.

Он же и реагирует первым.

— Прекрати, — приказывает Килгрейв, и подвыпивший мужчина перестает трясти, по-видимому, свою дочь.

— Знаешь, Джессика, — добавляет Килгрейв, — я мог бы приказать ему пойти броситься под машину.

— Ты этого не сделаешь.

— Останови меня, — предлагает он.

Она хватает его за руку, она, конечно, сильнее, но он изворотливее. Высвободившись, Килгрейв легко целует ее в самый уголок губ:

— Как скажешь, милая, — говорит он.

Девочка плачет, потому что ее отец снова пьян и снова поднял на нее руку. Наверное, на ней больше живого места нет.

— Смотри, что ты наделала, Джессика, — шепчет Килгрейв. — Я же предлагал.

Ей хочется ударить его. Это он, он виноват во всем. И в этом аду тоже. Если бы в тот раз Килгрейв не полез с поцелуями, то Джессика бы вызвала полицию. Или придумала бы еще что-то. Что угодно, лишь бы не видеть то, что они видят сейчас.

— Хочешь, — предлагает он, — я прикажу ему пойти и броситься с моста?

Ей очень хочется сказать «да». Ей очень хочется, хоть это и неправильно.

Она на все готова, лишь бы не сказать это «да».

И она знает только один способ.

— Поцелуй меня, — просит она. — По-настоящему.

Килгрейв вздрагивает и отшатывается от нее.

— Вот как, — произносит он с непонятной обидой. — Ты настолько готова защищать людей? Любых людей, Джессика? Готова ради них даже целоваться со мной? А на что еще ты согласишься, Джессика?

— Ты не последователен, — возражает она.

Килгрейв просто пожимает плечами, разворачивается и уходит.

Джессика возвращается в дом через пару часов, после долгих объяснений с полицией. Она думала, что Килгрейв давно уже там, но дом пуст. Она обходит все комнаты, машинально проводя рукой по дверному косяку с отметками ее роста, но дом кажется застывшим в тревожном ожидании.

Килгрейв возвращается глубоко за полночь, но Джессика все равно ждет его, сидя на диване в гостиной. Ждет, так и не воспользовавшись, вероятно, последним шансом на побег.

На секунду ей кажется, что он сейчас прикажет ей улыбнуться. Она видит это в его глазах. Она читает это в жесткой насмешке, что искривляет его губы. Она уверена: сейчас это снова произойдет, она потеряет свою свободу, будет вновь следовать лишь его воле. Ей не нужно было с ним связываться.

Никогда.

Килгрейв подходит совсем близко, почти вплотную.

А потом опускается рядом с диваном на колени, прижимаясь к ее ногам.

Он молчит некоторое время, а она, сама того не замечая, осторожно проводит ладонью по его волосам.

— Я все равно буду твоим супергероем, — шепчет он.

Она могла бы не отвечать. Или могла бы возразить ему.

Но Джессика ответила одно только «да».


End file.
